robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Alternative Extreme Warriors 1
After reading about what the first Season of Extreme Warriors SHOULD have been (a tournament not too dis-similar to the New Blood Championship), I decided to see what would happen if it had run that way. Proposing the following line-up - Heat 1 *Medusa Oblongata vs Falcon vs The Brute *$6 Million Mouse vs Shuriken vs Red Virus Heat 2 *Tricerabot vs Coffin-Bot vs Unibite *The Revolutionist vs Bot Ugly vs Sobek Heat 3 *Tiger Cat vs Rippa Raptor vs Rosie the Riveter *Close Enough vs Manta vs Mad Cow Heat 4 *General Chompsalot vs Spartacus vs Panzer Mk. 2 *Run Away vs Cyclone vs Drillzilla CBFan's Thoughts Heat 1 Round 1 *Medusa Oblongata vs Falcon vs The Brute: Medusa Oblongata eliminated (A bit too spindly for my liking) *$6 Million Mouse vs Shuriken vs Red Virus: Shuriken eliminated (Looked very fragile) Round 2 *The Brute vs Red Virus: The Brute won (Stronger, and Red Virus' weapon looks a bit too slow for me) *$6 Million Mouse vs Falcon: $6 Million Mouse won (already happened) Final *The Brute vs $6 Million Mouse: $6 Million Mouse won (I somewhat question those wheels and axles) Heat 2 Round 1 *Tricerabot vs Coffin-Bot vs Unibite: Coffin-Bot eliminated (Too much body to push around, and pitted) *The Revolutionist vs Bot Ugly vs Sobek: Bot Ugly eliminated (Horribly exposed machinary, perfect for Revolutionist to destroy) Round 2 *Tricerabot vs Sobek: Tricerabot won (By a simple pitting) *The Revolutionist vs Unibite: The Revolutionist won (Unibite is a bit of a glass cannon...slightest hit and it seems to break) Final *Tricerabot vs The Revolutionist: Tricerabot won (Full Body Spinners do NOT do well against rambots) Heat 3 Round 1 *Tiger Cat vs Rippa Raptor vs Rosie the Riveter: Rosie the Riveter eliminated (Well, it can only go forwards and backwards. You figure it out) *Close Enough vs Manta vs Mad Cow: Mad Cow eliminated (Don't need to say anything) Round 2 *Tiger Cat vs Close Enough: Tiger Cat won (On account of Close Enough being very unreliable) *Manta vs Rippa Raptor: Manta won (Being rammed all over the place causes it to break down) Final *Tiger Cat vs Manta: Manta won (Been done....twice) Heat 4 Round 1 *General Chompsalot vs Spartacus vs Panzer Mk. 2: Spartacus eliminated (OKk, what can Spartacus actually DO?) *Run Away vs Cyclone vs Drillzilla: Cyclone eliminated (Sorry, but it's a breakdown robot) Round 2 *General Chompsalot vs Run Away: General Chompsalot won (Run Away looked VERY fragile) *Panzer Mk. 2 vs Drillzilla: Panzer Mk. 2 won (I thought about this long and hard, and I wonder what would seriously happen if Panzer was able to hit Drillzilla front on. If it ends up being like Razer, there's a problem) Final *General Chompsalot vs Panzer Mk. 2: Panzer Mk. 2 won (Chompie does NOT have a damaging weapon) Grand Final Eliminator *$6 Million Mouse vs Tricerabot: Tricerabot won (via pitting) *Manta vs Panzer Mk. 2: Manta won (I know Panzer won the real one, but it was awfully close between the two of them, so I decided to change my mind) Playoff *$6 Million Mouse vs Panzer Mk. 2: Panzer Mmk. 2 won (Go figure) Final *Tricerabot vs Manta: Manta won (Two wheel extra drive, I think stronger, and Tricerabot gets pitted). OK, just my opinions. CBFan (talk) 23:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I'm not an American, nor have I seen this show properly. I only know some of the big names, and a handful of the bad ones that stand out. Heat 1 Round 1 *Medusa Oblongata vs Falcon vs The Brute: Medusa Oblongata is very frail, and I doubt it will cause any damage to either *$6 Million Mouse vs Shuriken vs Red Virus: The only one that impressed my was Red Virus, but not through anything in particular. Apparently Shuriken is unreliable, so I'll kick it out Round 2 *Falcon vs Red Virus: I've never seen either do anything good, and Falcon plain sucked in Season 1 - it lost all four battles. Red Virus on the other hand just looks cool to me *The Brute vs $6 Million Mouse: The Brute was impressive. Thats all I need. Final *The Brute vs Red Virus: The advantage of looking cool ends here for Red Virus, as The Brute is just too powerful. Heat 2 Round 1 *Tricerabot vs Coffin-Bot vs Unibite: Tricerabot is the best hands-down, but I'll knock out Unibite because I've heard things about its reliability *The Revolutionist vs Bot Ugly vs Sobek: The Revolutionist has already lost to Sobek, so I think it would concentrate more on Bot Ugly. Despite it looking bad sometimes, I'm sure The Revolutionist can knock out a b-grade bot like Bot Ugly Round 2 *Tricerabot vs Sobek: I have no idea what Sobek does, but I know what Tricerabot does. Win. *The Revolutionist vs Coffin-Bot: Coffin-Bot has a large amount of body to hit, whilst The Revolutionist enjoys large areas of robot to smash up Final *Tricerabot vs The Revolutionist: Tricerabot was unlucky to lose to The Revolutionist, and in a one-on-one, it wouldn't be as bad off Heat 3 Round 1 *Tiger Cat vs Rippa Raptor vs Rosie the Riveter: Since I only know about the latter two, Tiger Cat has done nothing to impress itself upon me. That's why I'm knocking it out *Close Enough vs Manta vs Mad Cow: Manta is the best, and I saw Close Enough break down immediately against Silver Box, so Close Enough out Round 2 *Rippa Raptor vs Manta: Rippa Raptor seemed like it was a bit like Killerkat in shape, and a bit like Mantis in exposed innards. The two don't go well against a robot with a spinning weapon and good push power *Rosie the Riveter vs Mad Cow: Rosie. Against Mad Cow. I don't think I need to justify my choice in Rosie. Final *Rosie the Riveter vs Manta: Manta and Rosie both have good push, but Rosie is bigger. When you're as big as me, bigger is better. Haha Heat 4 Round 1 *General Chompsalot vs Spartacus vs Panzer Mk. 2: Against two big names, Spartacus is doomed *Run Away vs Cyclone vs Drillzilla: Its a matter of which one Drillzilla attacks. Cyclone is a breakdown train, but I'm pretty sure it could knock Run Away on its side if it got a good hit on it. I'm going to assume it could. Round 2 *General Chompsalot vs Cyclone: Chomp bit down on Cyclone's disc and stops it. Either that or Cyclone kills itself. *Panzer Mk 2 vs Drillzilla: Drillzilla has superb power, but I can see that Panzer lifts it off its shuffling mechanism and push it around. Not impossible. Final *Panzer Mk 2 vs General Chompsalot: Without potent weaponry, you can't stop Panzer Mk 2 Grand Final Eliminators *The Brute vs Tricerabot: When you have two push power golems, you go for the larger. Hehe. *Rosie the Riveter vs Panzer Mk 2: Rosie has no weaponry in this season, I'm afraid. Panzer has more than enough. Final *Tricerabot vs Panzer Mk 2: I think Tricerabot was such a great robot, and I'm sure it could defeat Panzer. Tricerabot wins Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Deadbotuliza's thoughts I first knew RWEW by printing out pics of the robots from the Robot Wars website. '''Heat 1 Round 1 *Medusa Oblongata vs Falcon vs The Brute: Falcon was completely ineffective that season. Brute won, and Medusa, despite having its head knocked off, tried hard, so Falcon goes. *$6 Million Mouse vs Shuriken vs Red Virus: I never knew anything about Shuriken until recent, when I found it was unreliable and Fragile. It will go Round 2 *Medusa Oblongata vs Red Virus: Medusa had its head knocked off in the real fight, and will lose in this on the basis of that. *The Brute vs $6 Million Mouse: The Brute has all the push power. Final *The Brute vs Red Virus: The Red Virus is better driven, and has a good weapon good enough to quell Brute's pushing power. It is slower than I thought when I first looked at it, but will win.. Heat 2 Round 1 *Tricerabot vs Coffin-Bot vs Unibite: I've never heard anything about Coffin Bot, and its weapon is ineffective. It will go. *The Revolutionist vs Bot Ugly vs Sobek: Sobek held up well to the Revolutionist in the Civil war, but will struggle to cope with the power of two strong machines. Round 2 *Tricerabot vs Bot-Ugly: Tricerabot has the best pushing power. *The Revolutionist vs Unibite: Unibite is unreliable, and the Revolutionist has a 360 degree attack zone, so Unibite goes. Final *Tricerabot vs The Revolutionist: Tricerabot is stronger and more aggressive. Heat 3 Round 1 *Tiger Cat vs Rippa Raptor vs Rosie the Riveter: Tiger Cat is very poorly armoured, very brittle, and one I never heard until recently. It will obviously go out. *Close Enough vs Manta vs Mad Cow: I only heard of Manta before I watched the fights on youtube. Mad Cow isn't serious, but the entertaining element will put it through when you look at the fact Close Enough was hardly seen during the real fight. Round 2 *Rippa Raptor vs Manta: Manta has all the factors. *Rosie the Riveter vs Mad Cow: Against an anesthetic robot, Rosie will win easily. Final *Rosie the Riveter vs Manta: Two great machines, nothing to decide. But I will go for Manta as it is very strong and has won me over a lot. Heat 4 Round 1 *General Chompsalot vs Spartacus vs Panzer Mk. 2: Spartacus is poorly armoured and unrelaible. *Run Away vs Cyclone vs Drillzilla: I despise Drillzilla, but It is obviously through. It will go for Run Away as these two HATE each other. Run Away will go. Round 2 *General Chompsalot vs Cyclone: Like in real life Chompsalot will grab Cyclone's disc, stopping it. *Panzer Mk 2 vs Drillzilla: Panzer can flip the Revolutionist. Why not Drillzilla? Final *Panzer Mk 2 vs General Chompsalot: If you judge this fight by what happened in the real battle, problems for Panzer. It was nearly grabbed, and Chompsalot could get it from the side. Grand Final Eliminators *Red Virus vs Tricerabot: Tricerabot has the skills, power and speed, no question. *Manta vs General Chompsalot: Chompsalot's win over Manta in The US-UK in RWEW2 was when Chompsalot was better and Manta was worse. Manta had the better destructive capability in RWEW1. Final *Tricerabot vs Manta: Tricerabot is stronger and wins. Deadbotuliza (talk) 19:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC)